Light And Dark The Fate of Two Princesses
by Pharaohsis2006
Summary: Link and Zelda has a child, and so does Minda and her husband. Takes place in the future. The two princesses carry a fate that cursed them, what will happen? Will they learn to control their powers or allow it to destroy them? Please Rate! My First Story!
1. Just Another School Day

Light and Dark:

The Fate of the Two Princess

_This is based off the Legend of Zelda and the Twilight Princes [I do not own Zelda, Nintendo does... I would like too 3. I'm not going to ruin the story for you how much it's based off the game, you have to do the reading! This is my first fanfiction and feed back is loved... ALOT!_

Chapter One:

Just Another School Day!

It was raining. The students in Ms. Urbane's class were drooping in their seats. Some stared out the window at the watery abyss outside, and others were in a deep sleep. The room was stuffed with desk, the white board was in the front, surrounded with nothing but bear white brick walls. Ms. Urbane was talking at the white board, writing notes, and not once looked back at her students. One of the students was gripping onto her pen and drawing stars around her notes. She would look up and look around the pale, white classroom. The student is named Ambi (her name comes from the LOZ: OA). She was sixteen-years-old, with shiny blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. She wore a blue salior school uniform, and there was a gold locket it around her neck.

"PSST... Ambi!" Whispered a student. Ambi dropped her pen and looked at the student who shocked her. He held out a folded piece of paper. "It's a note from Lauren." He pointed at a girl in the back of the room. The girl he pointed at had dark skin, and jet black hair. When Ambi caught eye of Lauren, Lauren waved at her. Ambi took the note from the student and opened the note. _'Yo, me and the gang are going to Burger World. Wanna chill there? I was going to text you this, but my phone died. LOL! I'm so stupid sometimes...'_

Ambi picked up her pen. She wrote a reply of _'yes'_ She passed it back to the boy next to her, who passed (more like threw) the note to Lauren. She opened the note and gasped a really loud, "YES!"

"Ms. Lox, do you have a understatement that you like to share with the class?" Ms. Urbane turned away from her notes, and stared at Lauren.

"No... Ma'am..." Replied Lauren. With that, Ms. Urbane returned to her teaching.

"This is boring..." Moaned Cara, and she resumed drawing in her notes.

"Damn! That class was boring!" Moaned Lauren. It was lunchtime. Lauren and three other people was in the line getting their lunch. Ambi wasn't there at the moment.

"Yes. It was really boring!" Replied George. He was with Lauren. He was really tall for the group, tan skinned, and brown hair.

"Umhmm." Replied Gray. Gray and George are identical twins, but Gray is shorter that George.

"Um Lauren, where is Ambi?" Asked Liz. She was a short, white girl, with gray eyes.

"Oh, she told me that she had to go makeup a test." Replied Gray.

"How is that possible?" Asked Liz.

"What do you mean?!"

"Hold up. Liz is right. What do you mean Gray? Ambi never misses class nor the bus for anything, she is a nerd. She is ALWAYS at school and in class. How can she make up a test if she hasn't missed any days of school or class?!" Asked George. He looked at Lauren who shrugged her shoulders. They finally got their food and move to the register to pay for their food.

"That is what she told me." Replied Gray. They payed for their food, and got seats.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Asked Liz to Lauren. Lauren shooked her head no. They say Ambi get into the lunch line. "Studies in the Library?"

"No." Said George. "My friend who helps out in the Library never sees her there."

"Hey now that I think about it... She does like to disapper... ALOT! I think she is lying to us!" said Lauren. Ambi sat down at their table.

"Hey guys, whats up?" asked Ambi. The others were staring at her. Ambi looked at them. "Whats the matter?" They still stared at her. "Oh my God! Why are you guys looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?!" Lauren started:

"Hmm... I wonder why?! You are such a damn lier! You know that?!" answered Lauren, sarcastically.

"Why am I a 'damn lier'" asked Ambi. She looked down at her food.

"Yes! You are a damn lier!"

"But. Why am I a DAMN lier?! What did I lie about?!" Ambi looked at Lauren.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! What is that makeup test?"

"This is about the MAKEUP test?!" Ambi gasped, her face started to turn red.

"Yes! That shit is a lie! You never miss school nor class!"

"I had to makeup a test for the field trip that I had that day!"

"BullSHIT!" Roared Lauren she up from her seat, and pointed at the doors of the cafe. "Leave!" This made Ambi stand up as well.

"Why?!" Ambi took a step back.

"We cannot have liers in this crew!"

"But, I'm not a..." Ambi said slowly, but Lauren cut her off.

"a lier! Yes, you are! NOW GO!" Bellowed Lauren. She sat down and started to breath hard. The others stared at them both. Ambi stood up and left the table in tears. "Don't you DARE go to Burger World!" Roared Lauren. Gary looked at Lauren. He looked where Ambi went and got up.

"That went too far! You kick her out, because she had a make up test?!" said Gray. He picked up Ambi's tray, and his tray. "If you are going to do that, I'm not going. You did something stupid." He left the table.

"Whatever..." Gasped Lauren.

"What?! They kicked you out?!"

"Yeah. I did really lie to them. What do you want me to do them that I'm out there, saving them?!"

"I understand, but it's great really annoying that they don't know what up. It's just if they find out, about you and me... We are going to put them in peril! Just one of them..."

"Cara..."

Ambi was in the restroom. She was locked up in one of the stalls. She mopped up her tears with the toliet paper. She held her locket it out. Cara was the voice in the locket...


	2. Cara's History

Chapter 2:

Cara's History

_Time to get to know the two main characters. Cara is first! _

Cara was a princess, the daughter of Minda and James. She watched over the world in the darkness. It's mostly known as the Twilight Realm. Her parents rule of the mortal and immortal lands. Only Cara can connect with the light world. Most of the people that come into the world were evil in many ways. Cara was unlike them. She was good, but dammed to the dark world like the Goddess wanted. She's a tall girl with jet black hair, and brown eyes whiched shined under the stars.

One day a man came. He came from the light world. His skin was dark, and his eyes were flaming red. The guards had no clue who this person was. The just knew him as the man who came from the light world. The man called for one of the guards in front of the palace. The guard walked slowy to the man, and kept on his guard. The stoped in front of the man. The man told the guard that he had a gift for the princess as a token of his respect for her. He warned the guard not to open the gift nor look at the contents within till the princess had opened it.

The guard looked at partner, who nodded. Then he looked at the man and told him that the princess will get it right away. The guard ran into the palace. He stopped in front of the throne room and called for the princess's guard. A man came out of the room and asked for what the guard was doing away from his post. The guard told the man that a man from a distant land came to pay his respect for her in a gift. He held the gift out. The man took it from him and walked into the room.

The room was white with marble. The princess was sitting in her throne watching the dancers dance around with their dark outfits. The man halted the dancers and bowed to the princess. Cara looked at her guard and stood up. The man got onto his feet.

"A man wants to pay his respects toward you my princess." Said the guard. Cara stared at him for a few seconds, and her eyes laid on the gift. "The man has came from distant lands and demanded this was given to you!"

"Um... Ok." Cara took the gift and slowly opened it. Within the box was a gold locket. She picked up the locket, and turned it over. She saw a small triforce symbol engraved into the locket. "This man... Where did he come from?" asked Cara.

"The light world, my princess." responded the man.

"Hmm, that is really odd! Why does someone from there want to pay their respect towards... meeee..." With some difficulty, Cara opened the locket. There was a loud crashing noise, and a blinding flash of light. After the light faded away, the locket fell to the ground and Cara was no where to be found.

"Cara!?" gasped her mother. She had entered the throne room where the event happened. She ran to the locket and picked it up! The guard looked at the queen, and saw a man, who gave the gift to the guard, enter the room. The guard from outside ran behind him.

"Leave demon! No one can enter the... Throne... Room..." said the guard. The man laughed. He didn't leave the room. The guard started to grip his sword.

"Your princess needs to be locked up! She has came of age, and none of you knew it! She holds the black crystal in her heart. If not controlled property you daughter is good as gone!" He looked at the queen. "Drop the locket. I must have the power of that crystal for myself!" The queen kept a grip of it. She had tears rolling off her face.

"Never!" cryed Minda. The man glared at her, and advanced on her.

"Drop it... NOW!" bellowed the man! Minda dropped the locket, and waved her hand over it. The locket disappered. "WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!"

"I never allow you to hurt her!" yelled Minda. She stood up and faced the man. The man roared and grabbed the queen by the throat. The guard pulled his sword out and made a hack at the man, but he was forced back with a powerful wind.

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" roared the man. He threw the queen onto the foor. "NOW!"

"Never! I will not tell you where she is!" With that, the man hit the queen and cast a spell over the palace.

"Don't try to leave, for when I have her powers, I DESTROY YOU ALL!" He disappered.


	3. Ambi's History Part 1

Chapter Three:

Ambi's History

Part 1

_Now lets take the time to learn about the main main character. I know main is doubled! But she is the most important character!_

"What?!" Asked a woman.

"We looked everywhere, but your daughter is no where to be found." Replied a man.

"Did you look... EVERYWHERE?!"

"Yes, my queen, from the sages in the heavens to the Zora's deep waters."

"Where can she be?"

The two were in a library. A woman was sitting down in the couch across from the fireplace. The man was standing next to her watching her. Then the doors busted open, a man walked in. He saw the woman crying and walked to her to comfort her. He told something to the man, and the man walked out.

"Zelda, she'll be okay. I swear to it." said the man. His arms went around the woman, named Zelda. He then brushed his fingers through her blonde hair, and looked into her watery blue eyes. "I swear!" He said again.

"Link, what if she died, or got transported to the mortal light realm?" asked Zelda. She looked back into the man's blue eyes as well. "Or... Into the Twilight Realm?"

"She hasn't done that. If it makes you feel better, I'll go out and look for her. I'm pretty sure I have a good idea where she can be." He got up and grabbed his sword and shield next to the fireplace. "I won't be long... Hopefully." He walked out the room.

"Ambi... Where did you go?!" Gasped Zelda.

Ambi was in the forest. A skull kid was playing around with her. He lead her all the way to ruins. The sun pointed down on the ruins, and the forest had infested the site with trees and animals. Ambi looked around. The skull kid bowed, and thanked her for a great game. Ambi bowed back. She don't look like her mortal self. Well, she did have that blue eyes and blonde hair, but her ears where pointy and the locket wasn't around her neck.

Ambi walked towards two statues. They guarded a door. She looked at them.

"Please great guards from the past, I have returned!" She held her hand out. There was a triforce on the back of it. "The Great Fairy has called and wanted me to visit her in the past. She also said that I should stay clear of the castle. May I find safety till dawn tomorrow?"

The statues turned their heads and hit their staffs on the ground. The door that they were guarding started to glow and the door opened. Ambi walked through the door and saw a sword in the middle of the clearing. She stopped and looked at the sword. The sun shined on it, like someone was watching over it. The sword was stuck in the pedestal. The door shut behind her and the light faded away.

A voice whispered with the light wind around her.

"You will find the Great Fairy. Touch the sword, and we will guide you." Ambi looked around and walk towards the sword. She held her hand out and touched the sword. There was a great flash of light and Ambi landed next to the sword.

The remains became a great building, and the sword wasn't in an opening. It was within the building and light shined on it though a window. The building had singing going on but no one was there. Ambi walked and looked around. Just then a fairy appeared though one of the windows.

"Princess! Princess! Princess Zelda! You know you shouldn't be away from the castle! It's too dangerous!" cried the fairy. Ambi jumped, then laughed at the fairy.

"Zelda?! No. I'm her daughter, Princess Ambi." The fairy stared at her.

"Zelda cannot have children. She is too young!"

"Right now she can't, but in the future she can. That is where I just came from!"

"The future?! How is that even possible?!"

"The sword." Ambi pointed at the sword. "It can allow me to transport through the ages." Then she looked around and spotted one of the statues. She turned to the fairy. "Excuse me, but I'm here looking for the Great Fairy. Can you help me find her?" She asked.

"The Great Fairy? Walk towards the window without light, go up three floors, and then there should be a bell next to a big door. Ring the bell three times, and the door should open." The fairy told her. "Please, be careful future princess, because the things in there can be nasty."

"I will. Thank you. Oh, if anyone comes. I mean ANYONE comes, I wasn't here." The fairy nodded. Ambi made her way to the window without any light, bluish stairs appeared, and she made her way up the stairs.

Link appeared in the same spot a few hours later. He found out where Ambi went, because he read her diary in her room. The fairy was still there, flying around. Link saw the fairy.

"Navi?!" Gasped Link. The fairy stopped flying around and turned at Link. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Excuse me? How do you know my name?" asked the Fairy. "You look like Link, the hero of time, but he is still a child. How is this possible?"

"Yes, I am that child. I came from the future to find my daughter. She wrote in her diary that she was going to be here. So here I am. I unsure what is going on." He looked around. He saw the three crystals in an altar. "Am I in the Temple of Time?"

"Yes. But I have seen to child of what you have spoken of." responded Navi. She flew to the window of no light. "Maybe the Great Fairy can help you." Link looked at Navi. He took the sword out of it resting place.

"I still got it." Link laughed to himself. "So where can I find the Great Fairy?" He walked to where the fairy was.

"Follow the light. The child of the light. You'll know what I'm talking about right?!" Then without hearing Link's response, she flew out one of the other windows.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave... Okay... She is gone..." He looked and paced around. "Follow the light? The child of the light? What is going on?" He looked at the window where the fairy was near. He started towards the window, blue staircase appeared. He walked up it and saw a small light appeared in front of him. Then it went into the wall and shown that Link need to go to the third floor... To Be Continued 


	4. Ambi's History Part 2

Chapter Three:

Ambi's History

Part 2

"Child, thanking you for coming."said woman. She looked at Ambi. They were in a great room, which was a fountain, surrounded with flowers and tiny fairies. In the middle room, the roaring of the water hitting the ground was heard and the woman was floating above it. She was clothed with vines that made a dress, and her long, flame, red hair fell over her wings that spread out.

"Great Fairy, I am pleased that you can help me, but... What is wrong with me?" asked Ambi. She sat down on the floor, took off her shoes, and dipped her feet into the water.

"You carry a great power. Your mother and father do not know about this power. Sadly, you have came of age and the power will soon take control of you. I told you to come here, so you can learn how to control it." She floated next to Ambi. "I can help you, but your powers are too great for you to even stay here..."

"What? I don't understand. Why you didn't warn me earlier or my parents?"

"It's too hard for them to understand and risky. I didn't know till just now. A evil man named Ganon has locked away a princess with almost the same power as you and we cannot allow that with you." The Great Fairy pulled out a locket. It was gold, and had the triforce symbol on it. "She held the dark crystal in her heart, but yet... She was pure. Pure of evil, death, and fear. I don't understand why the Goddess fated her with this crystal, nor do I understand why you are fated with the light crystal."

"I have a crystal?"

"Yes."

"But, what is it used for?"

"Long ago, the Goddess created this world. They had many secrets and some are still unknown today." She handed Ambi the locket. "I found this locket next to the destroyed Mirror of the Twilight. It was baking in the sun. I found out the owners of the crystals have to learn how to control their powers and protect their world, mortal & immortal, from evil and themselves. Their powers are so great, they must learn how to control it before the wake of the sixteenth year moonlight. Thats tomorrow. To make up with the lost time, I thought it would be good for you to go to the mortal world in the pass to be safe and learn how to control those powers of yours." The Great Fairy looked into Ambi's eyes.

"If I don't go."

"Then the ones you love will die. This is both a blessing and a curse, my princesses."

"Princesses?"

"Yes." The Great Fairy pointed to the locket. "Princess Cara of the Twilight must also learn how to control her powers. I allowed some of my powers to that locket so you have more control and not all is let out at once." Ambi looked at the locket. She put in on.

"I will go." She said in short.

"Your father is coming." Said the Fairy. "I must telling whats going on. You will be taken to the mortal world, year 2000 after death. You will be the age 9 years old of full sunlight. You go to 'school' and have mortal parent named Bill and Sam. Evil may find you, but you have the locket and Princess Cara with you. That locket must be on if you use your powers, because you will lose your sanity. Within your 16 year of moonlight, you must be able to use your powers without that locket. You have 7 years."

"So I'm going to become younger?" asked Ambi. She looked at the two little fairies fighting over a plum in the plum patch.

"Yes and no. You will have all the powers you have now, but your crystal will you think you are not of age." The Great Fairy caught the eyes of the two fairies, and they split the plum in half. Ambi turned to the Great Fairy.

"Okay, I understand. I have one more question. Can I lose my crystal?" The Great Fairy looked at her. Then at the water below.

"Yes. Ganon wants your power and Cara's as well. So, you mustn't allow that crystal to get in his hand nor anyone else's. Don't die either."

"Great.. I feel so must better now." Said Ambi sarcastically.

"Oh no. We better hurry." The Great Fairy stood up and floated to the middle of the room, where the water was rushing out. She waved her hands around and a vortex appeared. "If I ever call for you, Navi the Fairy will come."

"Okay. Thanks!" Ambi made her way to the vortex.

"AMBI!" Link has just came into the room. Ambi looked back, but kept on walking towards the vortex. "AMBI! COME BACK, NOW!" Link broke out into a run, and followed Ambi towards the vortex. She and Link fell into the portal.

"Huh?" Link was in his room. He was sweating, like from a bad nightmare. He heard crying. He sat up. There was Queen Zelda sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace. "Whats wrong?!" Zelda looked back at him.

"She's gone!" She stood up and wiped her tears with a piece of cloth. "SHE'S GONE!" She broke out into more tears.

"Who? Who is gone, my dear?" He got out of the bed and hugged his wife. "Who?"

"Ambi." She moved away from him and sat back down into the chair. "Our daughter... Ambi... She's gone... Where... Did... She GO?!" Zelda buried her face into the cloth.

"I don't know... Where did she go?" Link looked into the fire. "I thought that was all a dream..."


	5. Bonus Christmas Letters

Bonus

Santa Claus

Christmas Letters

_I saw this on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction and I wanted to take the same idea. This is based with the story I have written. If this doesn't make sense, you should read my story so far. The original idea came from _Dear Santa, I Can Explain _by__Silver Hunteress._

Ambi's Letter

Dear St. Nickolas,

The mortals here tell me that you are a man that lives in the North Pole and gives gifts to good boys and girls. I want to see if you were really real, so here is my letter to you. I'm Princess Ambi from the Light Immortal Land. This land is great, but how this land is ran sorta sucks though. Have I been a good girl? I protect people... Does that count?! Do I have to go to what those mortals call church?! Anyways...

I want to wish for a great year, and one when I can master my powers so I can see my parents again. I wish that for also to Cara. I'm wishing that some of these technologies come to the Immortal land, because the toilet makes the place so much better! We'll see right?! Hope you have a smooth Christmas Holiday and a safe trip around the world.

Happiness and Care St. Nickolas.

Princess Ambi

Cara's Letter

Dear Nick,

Ambi is making me write this letter... I dunno why, she really annoys me about this, because she thinks that you can come and is 'real'. I haven't been really that good, so don't bother making me anything. I just have to focus on mastering this power of mine. I really want to see my mother and father, and to meet Ambi's. I have never been in the Immortal Light world and what I have heard from Ambi it sounds great.

Okay I wrote something down... I hope this makes Ambi happy... Wow this is really short...

Yeah... I don't know what to put here...

Princess Cara

P.S. If you want to give me anything, can you get me a human muzzle? Ambi needs it sometimes... Thanks .


End file.
